Dance With Me
by donyac
Summary: Buck and Danny Series-2-With the town social coming up, can Buck let go of his past hurts to take his new wife to the dance?


**Dance With Me**

**Chapter 1**

Buck leaned on the doorway and watched Danny as she was cooking breakfast. It was still dark out when he felt her slip out of bed. When he heard the pans clanging downstairs, he knew why she was in the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of him and after putting on the bottom half of his long johns, he had come downstairs to find out what she was doing.

What he saw before him was more beautiful than he could imagine. Danny had gotten up early to surprise her new husband with breakfast. She couldn't find her clothes in the dark, but had grabbed the first thing she found. She was standing there, now, with her back to him in the kitchen with just his shirt on. It was long on her and stopped just above the back of her knees. Her long blonde hair was flowing down her back. She was wearing no stockings or shoes.

Danny could feel him watching her now and secretly grinned, never turning around. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked as she reached up into the cupboard for it.

Buck crossed the room to stand in back of her and moved her hair to the front her body. Wrapping his arms gently around her small waist and leaning down to kiss the back of her neck, he answered. "I rather go back to bed."

Danny turned around, looking up into his eyes, and smiled. "We need to eat something. We'll be in bed all day and we need our energy."

Buck gazed down into her beautiful face and smiled. He couldn't help but ask, "How did I get so lucky to have someone so beautiful fall in love with me?"

Danny smiled and looked down. "Buck, why did you choose the yellow dress for me to get married in? Most people would have chosen a white dress."

The ceremony was beautiful. All of their friends and family had been there. It was outside by the creek with flowers blooming everywhere.

"Were you disappointed? Rachel altered it for you." Buck suddenly began to wonder if he had done something wrong. Rachel and Lou both had asked him the same question.

"No. I was just curious. I know you have reasons for everything you do. I was just wondering." Danny looked up slightly, trying not to look at her husband in the eyes. She knew she would melt if she did.

Buck thought for a moment gently pushing back a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face, and then spoke, "It was the dress you wore when I first met you. I fell in love with you that day. It just took a while to understand that. I don't hold to a lot of the white man's traditions and symbolisms. I just know that it looked more natural on you than any white wedding dress. Seeing you ride in on Savior, you were more beautiful than any bride wearing white and walking down an aisle."

Danny lifted her head, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed her new husband. With the release of her lips, she whispered "I love you, Buck Cross, with all of my heart."

No one saw the newly married couple for the next couple of weeks. Finally, though, they had to get back to reality. Buck headed to town to the marshal's office. Danny went to visit with Lou and Rachel. She couldn't wait to see her two best friends.

Danny could see the difference in Lou. She was beginning to show and was glowing. All the talk that afternoon was of babies and names, but there were some things Danny was curious about. Since Danny was still new to this family, she approached her questions cautiously that had been on her mind. "Lou, why did you and Kid wait to have children? If it's too personal, I understand."

Lou and Rachel both looked at each other and smiled. Looking back at Danny, Lou answered. "After we got married and the Pony Express ended, Kid went off to the war for a while. I stayed here with Teaspoon and Rachel and Buck. He was gone for about three years. He came back two years ago. I guess we had to get used to each other again. To tell you the truth, I was getting a little worried myself."

"Rachel, what about you, and Teaspoon?" Danny asked her dear friend.

Rachel placed her hand on Danny's. "Me and Teaspoon, well, we just got together about two years ago. We became good friends while working together and dealing with the boys and Lou, it just made us closer. We experienced the death of two of our boys together. Noah's death was no easier to deal with than Ike's was. And then Jesse leaving everyone," Rachel sighed. "I guess I needed Teaspoon just as much as he needed me. I lost a baby many years ago and I've never been able to have a child after that. I guess it was God's way of telling me to love the ones around me more."

"So Buck, how do you like bein' an old married man?" Teaspoon asked with a slight grin on his face.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you two in over two weeks. We were beginning to wonder if you were still living." Jimmy said smiling.

"Alive and well," Buck said with a crooked smile that did not disappoint his friend.

"No interruptions I take it?" Jimmy asked slightly snickering.

"If there were any interruptions I didn't notice them. Hey Kid, thanks for taking care of the ranch for me. How is Lou doing? Danny's gone over to see her and Rachel." Buck said turning his attention toward Kid.

"Driving me crazy with her cravings. She looks beautiful though. She's really starting to show more each day." Kid said. "Although now she's worried she won't be able to fit into her new dress for the town's social coming up."

"When is that?" Jimmy asked.

"Comin' up in a month," Teaspoon answered. "I'll bet Danny can't wait to go."

"Why would you say that?" Buck looked at Teaspoon.

"Well son, you know how these dances are. Danny really hasn't come into town 'cept to go over to Tompkins. Now that she's married, she gonna want to meet more of the townfolk." Teaspoon answered placing his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Well, we're not going." Buck said as flatly holding his hat in his hand.

"Buck, what do you mean you're not going? Why? Because of what happened last year?" Kid asked trying to understand his friend. "Buck, things are different now. You got Danny."

"It doesn't matter. We're not going!" Buck put his hat on his head and started to walk out the door. Turning back he said, "Thanks again for watching the ranch."

Teaspoon watched as Buck untied his horse from the post and rode out of town. He could see the hurt still evident in the young man. Shaking his head and walking back to sit down at his desk he spoke, "Boys, experience has taught me a few things. I'm afraid Buck and Danny are fixin' to have their first fight."

Rachel, Lou and Danny spent the next couple of hours talking. Danny was learning more and more about her two dear friends.

"Lou, you are going to have to control your cravings." Rachel said half-joking and half-concerned.

"I know. What am I going to do?" Lou asked with a slight chuckle in her voice.

"First thing is to stop eating chocolate cake with pickles. Lou, that is disgusting." Danny said teasing her friend.

"I know. Kid's gotten sick a couple of times watching me eat. I'm afraid I won't fit in my new dress for the social." Lou said as she ate another bite of cake with pickles on top.

"What social?" Danny asked.

"Oh that's right. You were so involved with Buck, and then the wedding and honeymoon, we forgot to tell you. The town is having a 4th of July celebration next month. It's the one time of year when the town really goes all out. There's a banquet-style dinner that everyone contributes food to, baking contests, races, fireworks and the dance. Oh I'm so glad you're going to get to go this year. I know a lot of people are going to want to meet you." Rachel said with so much excitement.

"Oh what fun!" Danny was just as excited as Rachel. She could see herself walking with Buck arm in arm in a new fancy dress. This would be one of those special occasions that she would dress up. "Would you help me make a new dress Rachel?"

"Of course!" was the reply.

With that, Danny said her goodbyes. She knew there was a lot of work to be done at home so she headed there.

**Chapter 2**

Danny rode up to the ranch and could see her husband on the horizon. He was with a gentleman she assumed was a potential buyer and politely waved from the distance. Not wanting to interrupt the transaction, Danny went about her work.

Later that evening when Buck came in the house, he could smell the most delicious aroma. Fried chicken, fresh popped green beans, potato salad and a blackberry cobbler awaited him as he peaked into the kitchen. Danny smiled at her husband.

"Go wash up mister!" She waved him away. "Your bath is waiting on you upstairs."

"Not without a kiss from my wife first," He said teasing her.

"I don't know. Did you miss me today?" Danny said teasing him right back.

Buck couldn't help himself. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her deeply. "I missed you all day. I saw you wave earlier. It was all I could do not to come and meet you in the house."

Danny smiled at her husband, "Go wash up while the water is hot."

The bath water did feel good. Buck sunk deep in to the tub. He was so happy. His house felt like a home. It had felt so empty before but walking into the front door and smelling the food and seeing someone there waiting on him was everything he'd ever dreamed of.

"Buck, dinner is getting cold!" Danny yelled up the stairs stirring Buck out of his slight nap.

He quickly dried off and getting dressed came running down the stairs. He reminded Danny of a child on Christmas morning. She couldn't help but start laughing.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Buck, I was keeping it warm. You didn't have to run. Nobody else is going to eat it." Danny took his hand and led him to the table.

Buck hadn't realized how hungry he was. He hadn't eaten any lunch. After the discussion in town about the dance, he'd lost his appetite. There was someone waiting on him when he got home so he just waited till supper.

Danny watched him in amazement wondering if she had fixed enough food. "Buck, you might want to slow down. You're eating more than Lou did today. And she's eating for two."

Buck took a drink of milk. "Sorry, it's been a long day and this is wonderful. I remember Kid used to fuss all the time because Lou couldn't cook. It took Rachel a while to teach her. I don't think you need anyone teaching you how to cook."

"Well thank you. Rose was the real cook. I used to love to help her. She taught me a lot. The only thing she had trouble teaching me was how to sew. I tried but I never could get the hang of it. All of my shirts came out with one long sleeve and one short." Danny said laughing.

"Maybe Rachel can help. She's real good at sewing. Do you need some new clothes?" Buck asked as he took a bite of the cobbler.

"No, but I would like to have a new dress for the dance. I thought about entering one of my cobblers…" Danny was interrupted by Buck who slightly got choked at the mention of the dance.

"We're not going Danny."

Danny looked at Buck with confusion on her face. "What? Why aren't we going?"

"We're just not going. That's it. No more discussion." Buck said more sternly than he expected.

Danny raised her eyebrows and stood up. "Excuse me?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and looking straight at her husband "What do you mean 'no more discussion'? I just asked 'why aren't we going?'"

"Look Danny, I just made a decision. I just expect my wife to abide by that decision. We're not going because I said so!" Buck said raising his voice. "Besides this is a stupid thing to argue over."

"Let me get this straight. You made a decision that 'we're not going somewhere' without discussing it with me and I don't need to know why because 'you said so'. Buck Cross, I believe this is something we should be arguing about. Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean you tell what to do because 'I said so'!" Danny was aggravated. This was not the Buck she was accustomed to. It wasn't even the dance, it was his attitude.

"It's my house and it's my decision. We're not going!" Buck said with a harshness that surprised even him. As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He couldn't believe he had just uttered those words.

Those words didn't go unnoticed by Danny. She simply stood there with her lips pressed together and her eyes narrowed. She spoke, not loudly but with enough determination that send chills down Buck spine. "Your house? Well, I guess I'll go to my house then. I hope you enjoyed your bath and your dinner Mr. Cross."

"Danny, wait. I'm…." Buck tried to speak but Danny simply put up her hand as if to tell him to back away.

She was determined not to let him see the tears in her eyes. What he had said hurt her worse than if he had actually hit her. She had felt as if she really belonged there but he had made it perfectly clear that it was his house, his home, his decisions, not hers, not theirs. Danny just needed to think for a while.

Buck sat there at the table staring at the dishes and the remainder of the meal that sat before him. How did this evening go so wrong? He didn't mean what he had said. The pain from last year's dance still haunted him. He just couldn't let it go. He couldn't tell Danny about it. It was too embarrassing.

Buck's ranch hand Charlie was getting ready to leave for the evening when he could hear the ruckus in the house. Seeing Danny come out of the house, the older man knew the newlyweds had just had an argument. He shook his head and smiled.

**Chapter 3**

Two days had passed since Charlie had seen Danny leave and Buck was in such a foul mood that the older man took it upon himself to go and talk to Teaspoon.

"Well, thank you for comin' to me, Charlie. I know what probably started it. I'd hoped they would've talked it out by now. Guess they're both too stubborn for their own good. I'll send Rachel on out to talk to Danny and I'll go talk to Buck," Teaspoon said rubbing his chin. With a chuckle, he finished "I never thought we'd get Lou and Kid to talk after their first fight. Gotta love newlyweds."

It didn't take much to convince Rachel. They had decided to not involve Kid and Lou. Teaspoon rode straight to Buck's and Rachel took the buckboard to Danny's.

Rachel knocked on the door and waited for Danny to answer it. When Danny opened it, and saw Rachel, she immediately hugged the woman and began sobbing uncontrollably. Taking her into the house, Rachel sat down with Danny and let her cry until she was ready to talk.

"I can't believe he treated me like that. He wouldn't talk to me. All he wanted to do was tell me how 'he made the decision' and how 'it was his home'. I was so mad." Danny was wiping the tears away. "I still don't understand. It was all over a stupid dance."

Rachel patiently listened. When Danny was finished, Rachel looked at her friend and spoke. "Danny, I'm going to be honest with you. Honey, in the first place, you two are going to argue and I'm not going to take sides. I'm not saying he was right or wrong but Danny, you should not have left. You're married now. You need to go back and talk it out."

"But Rachel, how? He wouldn't talk to me. He just raised his voice. Oh, he's so stubborn sometimes."

Rachel grinned at Danny remark, "I don't think he's the only one who's stubborn; otherwise he would still be single." Taking Danny's hands in hers she continued, "Now, I'm going to tell you why Buck is so dead set against going to the dance. This is something he will tell you in his own way. I guess it was more painful than we realized. It is the reason that Lou and I decided to find him a mail order bride.

Let's start with Mary Ellen Wisener. She's the prettiest girl in town or at least she thinks she is. Buck really liked her and she knew it. Suddenly she started showing up at the marshal's office and asking him to help carry things for her and bringing him cookies and giggling. She had him wrapped around her finger. We could see she was leading him on. Every time I think about it, the mother hen in me comes out. I still get mad.

Anyways, it comes time for the dance and Buck, of course, asked Mary Ellen. She said yes and he was thrilled. The night of the dance, he picks her up to bring her. When they get here, everyone from town is waiting outside to go into the dance. He helps her down from the buckboard and she asks him to go back and get her wrap. When he walks back to the buckboard, some of the young men from town came running up and threw pig's blood on him."

Danny had been listening and the thoughts of Buck being so humiliated like that in front of everyone, made her stomach turn. "What about Mary Ellen?" knowing the answer but needing to hear it.

"She had planned the whole thing. She said 'Now maybe that half-breed will get the message. No white woman wants him.' She couldn't stop laughing. The whole town was laughing."

Danny's heart ached for Buck. "Oh, Rachel, why didn't he tell me?"

"I'm sure he will in time. Please remember he has a hard time trusting people. I guess it's something you both will have to learn." Rachel hoped the young lady had taken everything she said to heart.

Teaspoon walked into the barn. "Buck, you in here?"

"Yeah!" he called from the back stall.

Teaspoon walked to the back. "Son, you look like hell. You want to talk?"

"About what?" Buck said curtly, even though he had a feeling he knew why Teaspoon was here.

"Well, I understand you and Danny have had a misunderstanding."

"Charlie's been talking to you, huh? Teaspoon, I just don't want to go to that dance." Buck said.

"I understand that but did you tell Danny why?"

Buck stood there leaning on the pitchfork. "No. I couldn't tell her. And then I got mad and I told her it was my house and my decision and she got mad and left. I don't know why I said that. Teaspoon, I…I just…I don't know."

"Well, have you tried to talk to her since then?"

"No. I don't know what to say."

"Son, you start with 'I'm sorry' and you go from there. Buck you have to talk to Danny. She's your wife." Teaspoon looked sternly at the young man.

"What if she…" Buck started but Teaspoon cut in.

"Buck, enough with the 'what ifs'. You two are married. Son, she loves you and you love her. Talk to her without yelling. Tell her why you don't want to go and let it be both of your decisions. Buck, I know you been hurt in the past but this girl is not like the others. There is nothin' in the world that girl wouldn't do for you."

Buck thought about everything Teaspoon had said. He knew he was right. Buck decided he would go and see Danny, but just then he heard a buckboard pulled up outside the barn. It was Danny and Rachel. Buck took a deep breath and walked out of the barn.

Danny climbed down from the buckboard and slowly walked toward Buck. Teaspoon slowly made his way towards Rachel, tying his horse to the back, and climbed up next to her. The older couple rode off leaving the younger couple standing there looking at the ground.

Danny slowly looked up and began first. "Buck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"No, Danny, wait. I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. This isn't my house or my land, it's ours. I've just…I've been by myself so long. It just came out." Buck said looking at his wife.

She looked so small standing there. "Buck, why won't you talk to me? You just left me out. I love you. I don't want to be just your wife or your lover. I want to be your partner, your best friend."

Buck gently touched Danny's cheek with the back of his hand. "Danny, I've been hurt so many times, I guess it's hard for me to believe that someone loves me that much."

Danny put her hand on top of the hand that was touching her cheek, "Buck, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then believe me," Danny looked up at her husband and releasing his hand and cupping his face, "I love you. I want to be with you. Forever."

Buck leaned down, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed his wife. "I've not slept a wink since you've been gone."

"You may not sleep a wink tonight either," Danny jokingly replied.

Buck awoke the next morning with Danny's head lying on his chest. As he stirred, she awoke kissing him gently on his chest. They had stayed up late into the night talking. Buck had told her everything. How he had felt about Mary Ellen, about the humiliation, about not wanting to trust anyone else again. He had even broke down and wept while Danny held him, gently caressing his hair. Danny swore right then and there, _"No one's ever going to hurt him like that again."_

Buck finally broke the silence of the morning, "Danny, do you still want to go to the dance?"

Danny thought a moment, "I don't know. We don't have to make any decisions right now." Lifting her head to face him, "I'm hungry. Want some breakfast?"

"Biscuits and eggs?" Buck asked.

"Biscuits and eggs?" Danny asked him back, slightly amused. "Did you eat anything while I was gone?"

"Burnt toast." Both Danny and Buck started laughing.

**Chapter 4**

Buck's trust in Danny and his marriage was growing stronger each day. Danny wasn't just by his side; she helped him with everything from the horses to dinners to preparing for an auction. Slowly he watched as Danny decorated their home. Laced curtains, a new quilt on their bed, restoring some of the furniture, and flower beds filled with color. He could still remember what Jimmy had said about Danny. That she was like a "whirlwind". He didn't think the decorating changed their house. There was something else. Buck could only describe it as "love".

Days turned into weeks and still no mention of the dance.

Early one afternoon, as Danny rode out to check on some horses grazing in a nearby field, the Cross's had a visitor. Buck was coming out of the barn when he saw Mrs. White getting down from her buckboard. He hurried to assist her.

"Oh, thank you Buck," she said as she took his hand and stepped down. She then reached over to retrieve a cherry cake she had brought. "I was hoping to meet your new bride."

Mrs. White was a very kind widow with four boys, three of which had moved away. She was quite a bit older than Rachel. Her husband had died last December and Buck had helped her repair her home and made sure she had plenty of firewood for the long winter.

"How did you know I got married?" Buck asked.

"Well, you haven't come to see me in a while and I saw Teaspoon in town. I asked him if you were doing okay, and he told me that you were married. So where is this beauty who stole your heart?" Mrs. White asked looking around the yard.

"She's not here right now. She rode out on her horse to check on some of the other horses."

"Oh, a beauty, and a rider. I do need to meet this young lady. Buck, you are going to have to bring her by. Well, you let her know that I stopped by, and enjoy the cake. I guess I better get back. I left Jason fixing a fence."

"I will, Mrs. White. Does Jason need some help? I'll be more than happy to come by." Buck asked the kind woman as he help her back up on her ride.

"Thank you, but he's doing fine. He's turning into quite the young man since his father's death. You were a very good influence on him." She then told him goodbye and rode out of sight.

Danny had decided to invite their friends to a dinner at their home, which was fine with Buck. He couldn't wait to show everyone the new changes. As everyone began to arrive, Danny couldn't help but notice how excited Buck was to show them around. He was like a child showing his presents to everyone on his birthday. Danny was proud of their home too.

The evening was very joyous. Everyone complimented Lou. She did look wonderful. She was five months along now and even though she was beginning to put on weight, everyone could tell that it was all going straight to the baby.

However, slowly the talk turned to the upcoming festivities and the dance. Lou brought it up; unaware of the problems it had caused the young couple. "Danny, I can't wait to show you the dress that Rachel made for me for the dance. Do you have yours ready yet? Buck, isn't she just going to be the most beautiful lady there? I can't wait." Lou was so excited, not waiting on either one of them to respond.

Danny smiled at Buck and placing her hand on her husband's, she replied, "I'm not sure we're going this year. We're going to be very busy preparing for the auction in Willow Creek."

"What do you mean you're not going? Buck, tell her you two have to go. Everyone in town wants to meet you. Oh, and seeing you on Buck's arm," Lou was insistent. Kid looked on helpless. He knew Buck didn't want to go, but it was so important to Lou.

"We'll think about it." Buck looked at his friend and answered.

"Oh, please try to come. It just wouldn't be the same without you two." Lou pleaded one last time.

"Anyone want some chocolate cake and coffee?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject and giving Danny and Buck a bit of breathing room.

It had been an exhausting day and Danny lay in the bed facing the window, with her back touching Buck's. He suddenly spoke in the silence, "Danny, will you go to the dance with me?

Danny had almost dozed off. Rolling on her back and looking up, she asked, "What?"

Buck rolled over to face his wife. Propped up on his side and looking down at Danny he asked again. "I said 'will you go to the dance with me'?"

"Buck, we don't have to go to the dance. I under…" she started, but was interrupted.

"Danny, I want to go. I've been thinking, it's not fair to you. I'm tired of hiding out and avoiding people from town. I've helped those people more than they even know. Lou's right. You need to meet the people in town. They're not all bad. For every one Mary Ellen, there is also a Lou or a Rachel. I think I forgot how many nice people there were until this morning."

"This morning? What happened this morning?" Danny asked slightly confused.

"Mrs. White came by…to meet you. Besides, Lou was right tonight. You would be the most beautiful girl there, and you would be with me. Danny, I'm going to ask you again. Will you go to the dance with me?" Buck looked straight into her eyes.

Danny smiled, "Why Mr. Cross, I would be honored to go to the dance with you?"

Buck leaned down and gently kissed his wife.

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry about last night. Kid told me how upset Buck was about going to the dance and Rachel told me that it had caused you two problems. I didn't know. I would not have brought it up if I had known," Lou talked to her friend sincerely.

"It's alright, Lou. He asked me to go last night." Danny couldn't help but smile.

"He asked you? You're going? Really?"

"Yes, that is if Rachel has time to make me a dress. I really want to surprise Buck. I guess this would be a special occasion to wear one. I just want him to be so proud to be seen with me."

"Are you kidding me? Buck is very proud of you. Sometimes, I think he wants to keep you all to his self. He really loves you. Oh Lord, I'm sorry Danny. My back is killing me. Just four more months," Lou tried standing up to walk for a minute.

Two days before the dance and Buck was visited by Ethan Wisener. Although Mary Ellen was a spoiled snob who loved to torment people, her father was actually a very kind gentleman who, unfortunately, could not say 'no' to his daughter. Buck had often wondered how Mary Ellen would have turned out if her mother was still living.

Ethan followed Buck to the corral. "Buck, I really appreciate this. When my brother wrote to me and asked about a horse, I knew exactly where to come."

"BUCK!" Danny called walking to the back of the barn to the corral. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Please excuse me."

"No excuse necessary. You must be Mrs. Cross. It's nice to meet you. Teaspoon has spoken very highly of you," Ethan tipped his hat to Danny.

"Danny, this is Mr. Wisener" Buck introduced Danny to the gentleman but at the mention of his last name, she couldn't help but look at her husband.

"Mr. Wisener?" Danny asked.

"Call me Ethan, please. I was discussing purchasing a horse from Buck. He has the best horses around."

"As I was saying Ethan, what kind of horse is he looking for?"

"I'm not sure. He'll be here in a couple of days for the festivities. Can I bring him by here the day after the dance? I know he would love one of these fine animals."

"Of course," Buck said with every confidence the man meant what he said.

"We shall discuss business then." Ethan turned his attention to Danny. "Mrs. Cross, will I have the pleasure of seeing you at the dance?"

"Please Ethan, call me Danny and yes, we will be there."

"Very well then. I would love for you to save me a dance. I shall see you both in a couple of days. Good day." Tipping his hat, he made his way to his buggy and left.

The day of the dance and Danny was in an absolute panic. She and Buck had decided to just go to the dance this year; and next year, they would attend the entire celebration. It was late afternoon and Danny was headed to Teaspoon and Rachel's to try on the dress.

She and Rachel had worked very hard on the intricate details of her dress. In two weeks, Rachel had outdone herself, teaching Danny to sew as they both worked on the masterpiece. It was a hunter green, with yellow eyelet lace around the edge and scooped down in the front and set off of Danny's shoulders. It was gathered at the waist and tied with a yellow ribbon the same shade as the lace.

She couldn't wait to show Buck. She would not allow him to see the dress or even tell him about it. Buck was meeting her here at Teaspoon's.

Knocking on the door, Buck was just as nervous as Danny. This was their first date and both of them wanted it to be special. Teaspoon opened the door to his home and smiled at the dapper young man standing before him.

"Is she ready?" Buck asked excitedly as he came inside.

"Now you know how these women are. They'll be ready when they're ready. Nothing we can do but wait." Teaspoon joked as he nudged his young friend.

Suddenly, Rachel came bouncing out of the back room. "Teaspoon, I can't find the combs. Where are they?"

Without waiting on her husband's answer, she went to the kitchen. Suddenly she raced back past Teaspoon and Buck carrying the items in her hand.

"You two might as well go on. We'll meet you there. We may be a while." Rachel kissed her husband on the cheek and brushed him and Buck out the front door.

"But, Rachel, I want to see…" The door closed before Buck could finish.

"Come on son, I guess we'll see them in a little bit. Now don't fret. That girl's just as nervous as you are. They'll be along shortly." Teaspoon said trying to reassure Buck.

"Alright." was all he could say as he took a deep breath.

**Chapter 6**

Rachel and Danny spent another thirty minutes getting Danny's hair just right. Rachel had lent her a ball comb made of onyx with gold trim. It was gathered on the sides and pulled up top allowing the remainder of her long hair to flow flawlessly down her back.

Rachel stood back and was almost speechless, "Oh, Danielle."

It was odd hearing her friend call her by her given name. "Do I look alright? Do you think Buck will like it?"

Rachel turned Danny around to face the mirror. "Young lady, you're an angel."

Danny smiled. She almost didn't recognize herself. "Are we ready? I can't wait to see him."

Rachel and Danny boarded the buggy to ride to town.

"Quit pacing Buck. You're gonna wear out the floor." Jimmy said watching his friend. "Lou, I can't take watching this crazy person any longer. Would you like to dance?"

"You're not gonna step on my feet are you?" Lou asked with a slight tease.

"I've gotten much better, thank you" he said as he led her out on the dance floor.

"Where are they, Teaspoon?" Buck said anxiously.

"She'll be here. You're going to love the dress Rachel and Danny made." Kid said trying to calm Buck.

"You've seen the dress? Everyone's seen this dress but me." Buck said taking another drink of punch.

Rachel and Danny pulled the buggy to a stop about a block away from the dance. Both ladies climbed down and after tying the horses' reins to a hitching post, they began to walk to towards the town hall. Suddenly, Danny stopped. "Rachel, I forgot my shawl. I'll meet you there. Tell Buck 'I'll be right there'."

"Are you ok?" Rachel turned to look at her friend.

"Yes. I just need a second. I just realized that we're going to be the center of attention. I just need to steady myself."

"Alright, sweetie" Rachel kissed her friend gently on the cheek, "you have nothing to worry about. Everyone is going to love you."

Rachel walked on ahead and entered the hall. Danny turned back and retrieved her wrap and continued toward the dance.

Suddenly, Danny felt a man's arm wrap around her waist, pinning her arms down and a hand go over her mouth. Struggling, she could feel the comb fall out of her hair as someone dragged her to the side next to the saloon.

"Well, you must be the half-breed's new squaw." The voice was a young woman's. As she stepped out of the shadows, Danny recognized her tormenter immediately, even though she had never met her - Mary Ellen Wisener.

The hand loosened from off of Danny's mouth. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see what all of the fuss was about. The Indian gets married and suddenly the whole town's a buzz. You'd think you were the Queen of England to hear them talk." Mary Ellen looked at her prey.

"Well, now you've seen me, so tell your goons to let me go." Danny said still struggling.

She could hear at least two boys laughing in back of her. They both seemed to be teenagers, but the one holding her was still much stronger than she was.

"Shut up squaw! I'll let you go when I'm good and ready."

"Why are you doing this? What did Buck ever do to you?" Danny was now trying to hold back tears. She did not want to give Mary Ellen the satisfaction of seeing her cry, but Danny's heart was beating so fast, she didn't know how much longer she could hold it together.

Mary Ellen stood there with her hands behind her back and responded mockingly, "Oh, please, forget about Buck. I could care less about that half-breed. It was fun watching him squirm last year. But it's you I have a problem with. I got news for you, princess. There is one Queen Bee in this town."

Mary Ellen walked closer to Danny. Bringing her hands from behind her back, Danny caught a glimpse of the object Mary Ellen held - a very large pair of shears. Judging by the gleam in Mary Ellen's eyes, Danny knew what she was planning on doing.

As Danny violently twisted and turned trying to get out of the release of teenager had on her, she could feel her dress ripping off of her shoulder. He was stepping on the bottom of her skirt and tearing it beyond repair.

Mary Ellen grabbed Danny's hair. Danny felt the sudden pull of her hair being cut with the dull shears. The pain was so strong, she was sure that there was blood at her scalp.

The tears Danny had held at bay finally were released. Along with the tears, came a scream so primal, it startled the horses.

**Chapter 7**

Buck heard the scream from inside the crowded hall. He pushed through the crowd to get out the door. He saw Mary Ellen and the two boys holding Danny and he ran as fast as he could.

He didn't realize the rest of the crowd he had passed through, had followed him outside.

The two teens took off running when they saw Buck. Danny fell to the ground. Mary Ellen just stood there with a smile on her face. Buck dropped to the ground and held Danny. She laid her head in his chest and cried.

"It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." Buck said holding her so tight and kissing her on the top of her head.

"Buck….my hair….my dress," Danny could barely speak through the sobs.

"Oops, sorry, Danny," Mary Ellen stood there and laughed.

Buck looked up at Mary Ellen with the coldest stare. The crowd had gathered in back of Mary Ellen. Suddenly, the crowd was being split down the middle. Mary Ellen felt someone grab her by the arm.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOUNG LADY!" It was Ethan. Mary Ellen's eyes grew as wide as saucers. He had never raised his voice to her.

"Father, what's the matter with you? He's just a stupid savage! She's just some little prize he's got." Mary Ellen said daring her father to make the next move.

Suddenly, Mary Ellen felt the sting from his hand as Ethan slapped his daughter. With her mouth wide open from the shock, Ethan spoke, "I should've done that a long time ago. You are coming home with me right now."

Buck slowly stood Danny to her feet. Rachel took her own wrap and quickly came up to Danny to wrap it around her bare shoulders. The blunt scissors had jaggedly cut off the right side of Danny's long hair leaving the left side long but very uneven. Her dress was torn so badly, she would not be able to go to the dance.

Ethan, still holding his daughter's arm, turned to Buck and Danny. "I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Cross. I guess I just didn't want to see that my daughter had turned into someone this hateful, this spiteful. I'm very ashamed. Buck, I especially owe you an apology. I was out of town last year and although everyone told me what happened, I just didn't want to believe it."

"Mr. Tompkins, please take Mrs. Cross to your store. Have her pick out the best dress you have and put it on my bill. Mrs. Cross, please go to the dance. There is no reason for you to miss it. Even with your hair cut, you are truly a vision. Mr. Cross, I will see you tomorrow." Ethan was truly a gentleman. He pulled his daughter by the arm to their buggy. His brother and his sister-in-law followed behind.

Suddenly, Danny was flanked by Rachel and Mrs. White, who spoke next, "Mr. Tompkins, add a nice, sharp pair of scissors to that bill as well." Turning to Danny, she said, "Come on young lady. I've had to give plenty of haircuts raising four boys. It'll do my heart good to fix a young lady's hair for a change. Now Buck, you go on ahead. Believe me; we are not going to let this beauty out of our sights."

Again Buck was pacing the floor. Suddenly, the music stopped and the silent murmurings caused Buck to look towards the door. Danny's hair was much shorter now; but Mrs. White had cut it in such a way that it seemed to focus and compliment her face.

Rachel had found the ball comb that had fallen earlier; placing it in Danny's hair behind her left ear. She was wearing the royal blue dress that had been hanging in Tompkins window earlier in the day. It showed her shoulders, bare and porcelain in color. She was wearing a beautiful cameo choker.

Danny walked towards him. Buck stood there speechless. Jimmy pushed his friend out of his stupor towards Danny.

"Danielle, you look beautiful." Buck looked at her longingly. "Will you dance with me?"

Danny smiled at her husband, "With you, and only you".

The two danced all night.

**The End**


End file.
